By his side
by Ulquii
Summary: James had to swallow again, and turned to a waiter to ask for water when the sour flavor of the drink didn't get away, just like the flutter in his stomach that that smile caused. James obviously will blame the alien drink. (The AU where everybody lives/nobody dies, where Keith was raised by his mother in Daibazaal)


I did this for the JamesandKeith week, but I didn't post it here because reasons.

Just to remind you, this is an AU, where the Galra don't kill like they did and do, and where the Alteans live happily. The AU where nobody dies and everyone is happy.

* * *

The Alliance Meetings were always exciting to attend to. Especially when new alien races were introduced as possible and future allies.

And it wasn't like they were new all along, but James was just impressed that he was able to participate in that kind of agreement, to know more about alien civilizations that he didn't even know he would be honored to meet. Yeah, that amazing things have been happening for years now, but he always felt amazed by them.

Everything started to happen when Kerberos went beyond of what it had to after a supposed failure, when Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane came back a year after the assumed pilot error, in a spaceship that didn't belong to humankind, in company with other people that, even when they looked like them, weren't human at all.

Ever since, a lot of things started to change on Earth. Everything went from exploring the universe to learn about the universe itself by real aliens. It wasn't the same to explore the universe and get an Altean to told you about it, though, but knowing more about they're culture, about how there were more different types of life in other planets, was so unique.

He found himself being promoted after a year or so, being eager to be able to explore the depths of their own solar system at least one time, to learn more about alien technology and how it was used to improve their own technology, to get to be able to attend those kind of meetings to learn everything he could about the races he didn't know that existed.

"Your awe it's showing, Official Griffin."

He closed his mouth, feeling it dry after being open for who knows how long. Maybe since they stepped inside the headquarters and every kind of alien in all sizes, colors and forms were existing in the room.

They actually existed.

"I'm sorry, Captain" he murmured looking down, trying in vain to hide the big smile that curved his mouth and was crooked in effort to make it go back to a serious and professional expression.

"That's okay" Shiro said patting his shoulder with his prosthetic arm, a knowing tone in his voice, "You don't need to hide it. Every single form of life get happy when there's someone eager to meet their culture. Just don't get creepy, like last year."

James huffed, not surprised when that came up again, but the shame always felt big enough to wish any planet he was on to consume him in a big swallow.

"You didn't need to mention that" he complained, Shiro laughing beside him, "You should stop spending time with Commander Holt, Sir."

"Matt is my friend, so I think I won't" Shiro said, this time James looking at him while his superior scanned the room with an easy smile, "But thank you for your concern."

James smiled, not even trying to contain it, as he looked over the room one more time, the eagerness and excitement bubbling up his insides.

"Stay close, okay?" Shiro said glancing him for a bit, "I want you to meet someone later."

"Yes, Sir" James answered with a nod, gaining a wide smile from his superior before he went to greet an acquaintance.

And James stayed there, surprised by the proud smile he had only seen few times before, and never that clear and big. He has probably going to meet someone really awesome if Shiro looked so happy and proud.

He left himself get away for a bit, sipping on his drink that was nearly as sweet as orange juice but leaving a weird tickling in his mouth, and started to greet the people he knew from previous meetings, chatting and smiling the most professional he could with all the excitement drumming in his veins. He finished his drink and went to get more, feeling too fond to the weird tickle and blue color, but he froze in place, stopping his hand half way to the tray of drinks a waiter had and staring shocked as a new group entered the room, their huge figures and purple skin making James stare more than he should.

The one in the front walked with a lot of grace and determination, little marks below his eyes glowing as he smiled and greeted people in his way. His white hair was really long, and James didn't need to think about it too much to know he was Prince Lotor, from the Galra.

He was half-Altean, his mother being an alchemist from Altea that fell in love with Zarkon, the king of the Galra. Prince Lotor was really proud of being half breed, as he didn't hide his altean markings like some of the people have been doing at first.

James looked away, knowing he shouldn't be staring like that, and only then took a moment to see the other people that were with him, identifying them as his generals, three of them half breed like him, and the two completely Galra. James stared at the seventh one, shorter that the rest, but his skin was purplish, too, looking paler than the rest but still like part of them. He had never seen him before, not in other Alliance Meetings or in interviews in television, just as the other five generals. And he was strangely attracted to the only strip of dark purple crossing down his right cheek, as if more than a Galra mark it was a scar.

The new-come Galra was glancing in every direction, just as James remembers he did in his first Alliance Meeting, too awestruck with all the new things in his life that he didn't care everyone was amused by it. And Shiro was right: Every single one was happy to see someone so eager to talk about their planets and lives, James being the one who caught more attention that first meeting. But that Galra actually hided his excitement quite well, his sparkling indigo eyes being the only way to know how amazed was by being there.

James huffed, finally snatching a drink, and froze again when those big eyes caught him staring, his purple face lighting up in something James felt deep inside his chest but couldn't place at all. The Galra stopped walking, his sight roaming up James face, and he swallowed nervously in self-consciousness, tilting his drink to his mouth and swallowing the whole thing without even caring about the sour at the end of his throat.

He coughed, covering his mouth, and the roughness cleared away a bit, making him look up to the Galra and catching him smiling at him crookedly, as if he didn't want to smile in the first place. James cleared his throat, seeing a flash of sharp canines in his brief open smile, and he glanced his big hairy ears above his head straighten up and turn to the way the other Galra Generals went, looking in that direction and then glancing at James one last time before following their steps.

Oh, he has a tail, too, swinging from side to side in each step in a more conscious movement than his long braid of black hair.

James had to swallow again, and turned to a waiter to ask for water when the sour flavor of the drink didn't get away, just like the flutter in his stomach that that smile caused.

James obviously will blame the alien drink.

"Hey, James!"

He almost choked in the water another waitress brought him, having to hold his neck because of the strain and straightening to see Shiro smiling at him funny.

"What?" he said with his voice too worn out, and he had to cough more to get it to be normal, "Yes, sir?"

Shiro laughed and patted his upper back, making him stumble a little.

"Come here, let me introduce you" he said grabbing his shoulder and dragging him a few meters while he tried to free himself.

"W-what are you-? You shouldn't behave like this, Sir!" James spouted just before he was pushed a bit and onto his feet, "What…?"

He found himself looking a dark chest plate, purple glowing from the lines, and he backed up a step, tilting his head up to face the person in front of him, going completely still because of the deep frown and yellow eyes glaring at him.

"General Kolivan, this is Official Griffin" he heard Shiro introduce him with an amused tone, "James, this is General Kolivan, founder of the Blade of Marmora and one of Lotor's Generals."

James didn't had the enough force, or courage, to move below that yellow stare, but he managed a short nod, hearing Shiro snort beside him.

"He's funny," General Kolivan deadpanned, looking at Shiro and letting James breathe, "He's the one you told us about?"

"Yeah," Shiro said patting James shoulder fondly, "James is the youngest Official on Earth HQ." he announced proudly, a smile creeping out from James, "Some of his classmates are getting promoted this year, but James' the first one to make it so far in very short time."

Kolivan let out a sound that James identified as acknowledgment, and he felt more relaxed below his yellow eyes.

"Congratulations, Official" he said with a nod, and James sighed with relieve.

"Thank you, sir."

"Kolivan, look at this" one of the other generals said getting to his side with a plate so full of appetizers that James wondered how she managed to not drop any of them, "They have all the snacks you like. I gathered them for you."

Kolivan looked down to the plate, and James almost fainted at seeing his mouth curve up a tiny bit.

"That… Thank you, Krolia."

She smiled widely, handing him the plate, and then she looked at him and Shiro, her eyes glinting at the latter.

"Captain Shiro" she regarded with a nod, "So good to see you."

"My pleasure, Krolia" Shiro said with another nod, shooting a glance at James, "This is Official Griffin. He's my responsibility this evening."

"Kind of the other way around" James whispered and got elbowed by Shiro in his side, "It's a pleasure to meet you, madam."

"He seems really mature to be your responsibility, Captain" Krolia noted crossing her arms with a knowing smile, "I have to agree with him, it looks like they assigned him to you to babysit you."

Shiro scoffed, and James tried not to smile.

"Yeah, it could be." Shiro said with a huff, his cheeks getting blushed by the statement before he snapped at James, "Don't laugh, I'm your superior."

"Sorry, Sir" James said trying to bite off his smile and then he caught the indigo eyes staring at him.

"Oh, Keith!"

The Galra jumped in his place, his ears tilting towards the sound of Shiro's voice and his eyes finding him really fast.

"Shiro" he heard him say, his lips parting in a brief smile before walking to them eagerly, "Shiro…" he repeated standing in front of him, his tail swinging happily.

"Hi, Keith" Shiro said smiling fondly, too honest and lovingly that James felt himself the need to sigh, "How are you?"

"I'm… I…" the called Keith stuttered, his eyes darting to James more than once before answering, "Fine. I'm fine."

"That's good" Shiro said, a bit of a frown showing on his face while glancing at James, "Hey, I want you to meet someone."

Keith turned to the way Shiro was going to, James freezing in place when both were face to face, having to lift his jaw a bit to look at him in the eyes.

"James, this is Keith. He's Krolia's son."

"And the youngest to become part of the Blade" she stated with a proud smile, James not even glancing at her because of how blue Keith's eyes were, and how soft purple his skin was.

How come James had never seen him? And how was he able to just stop staring at him?

"Keith, this is Official James Griffin, he's part of the Garrison, like me" Shiro explained briefly, Keith looking back at him for a second and letting James go from his gorgeous eyes, "He's the youngest person in this rank on Earth."

"That's pretty impressive," he heard Krolia comment, Kolivan nodding to that.

"Well" Shiro laughed it off, "It became easier after I did it myself."

James didn't even want to snap at that, not if that meant stop looking into Keith's eyes. How were they so different from the other Galra eyes? The yellow didn't even look out of place, and the dark blue was too mesmerizing to begin with.

"Hi" he risked, his voice too croaky making him wince, "S-sorry, I'm-"

"James."

He felt his lungs collapse, just before his heart stuttered to keep beating. That voice was going to kill him.

"Y-yeah" he sighed, trying to blink but not really knowing how, "Nice to meet you… Keith."

He saw him flinch, the fur of his skin standing on the ends and his ears turn and twist in many ways. Suddenly, he noted the darker patch of purple coloring his cheeks.

"I-I too" he said lowly, his eyes opening in shock, "I mean, me too. Nice to meet you, too. That…"

James huffed, almost leaving himself without breath.

"I got it" he assured, smiling shyly, "Don't worry."

Keith nodded, biting his lower lip and staring at the ground, his mouth curved up at the edges in a smile that James really liked.

"So…" James tried a minute of silence later, not really knowing what to talk about, but he got Keith to look up at him, "Your name isn't… so Galra-like," he said dumbly, hitting himself in his head. He was so stupid.

"Oh, yeah" Keith said, the end of his braid between his fidgeting fingers. Wow, he had claws. "My mother wanted to name me Yorak, actually."

James tried not to show his disgust, but Keith caught his lips crooking.

"Yeah, me too" he confessed, one of his hands fixing some of his hair out of his face, "But my dad didn't like it, so he suggested Keith."

James nodded, frowning a bit.

"But that's-"

"A human name?" Keith doubted smiling at him for a second before his eyes looked down again, "Yeah. My father was a human."

James' eyebrows shoot up, finally connecting the dots about how gorgeous and out-of-this-world Keith was without bordering the weird alien kind of weird. And he noted the 'was' in his phrase, but he knew that that kind of talk wasn't good for a first meeting.

"Wow. But" James said eloquently, shaking his head, "You're… how old are you? You look like my age."

"Well, I am, I think" Keith responded shrugging, "I'm 19, and yeah, I know Earth is relatively new in getting in touch with new forms of lives in space. But my dad actually met my mother when she crashed on the dessert two decades ago. And no one quite knew about that, especially because my father hid her to protect her."

James stood there, open-mouthed, too amazed to even answer.

"That…" he managed, getting a giggle from Keith.

God, he was so cute.

"Mom loves to tell me the story over and over" he said a little ashamed but not stopping, "She was charmed by how he wanted so much to take care of her when he was a head shorter that her."

"Maybe he was charmed by her" James found himself saying, his eyes catching Keith's a little higher that his.

"Maybe" he said in a whisper, his fingers letting go of his braid.

They stayed silent, just looking at each other's eyes, and James almost felt like he wanted to stay by his side forever.

And even when the night had ended and both went on their separate ways, James didn't manage to forget about his smile.

* * *

"You know, you…"

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are pretty."

James felt all the ground disappearing from his feet at the little smile.

They already have met a few times now. All of them in Alliance Meetings and Official Meetings, but that was the first time they saw each other in something less official. Shiro had invited him, saying that there'll be a lot of people James had to know, and mentioning that Keith was going to attend it with a know-it-all smile. It was kind of a party, but he still found himself dressed in his uniform while most of the people in the gathering were using casual clothes.

Fortunately, Keith had his uniform on, too.

"I like yours, too" Keith said smiling bashful.

"Thanks" he said rather breathless, "Would you… uh…"

James was never the kind of person that knew how to flirt, just managing to say compliments and make sarcastic comments to make another person laugh. And even when he had his share of fans that always complimented him or flirted with him, he never felt so flattered as he felt when Keith did it with an awkward way.

"Yeah?"

James swallowed.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

Well, that wasn't what James wanted to say. At all. But the short, eager nod Keith did, his eyes sparkling at his invitation, made him go with it.

"Yeah."

They got out of the building, and James suddenly remembered that they were on a planet that they really couldn't walk on freely, most of the surface being just a violet gas.

"I…" he started seeing the orange light that the planet nucleus was, shining through all the violet, "I think I didn't think it through."

Keith giggled, shifting his position a bit, getting a bit closer to James.

"Yeah, me neither."

James huffed, trying to not be nervous by the closeness.

It wasn't working.

"Have you ever been in Daibazaal?"

The question came out of nowhere, but James thanked it.

"Oh, not really," he answered shrugging and sighing, "I mean, I've seen it when I pass by, but never been there."

"Would you like to?"

James whiplashed, wincing at the sudden strain of his neck, and Keith seemed concerned about the little crack.

"A-are you-"

"I'd love to," he responded before Keith could reach for his head, freezing at his high-pitched tone. James coughed and cleared his throat, now super embarrassed, "I'd like to... go."

Keith's mouth twitched and finally curved up.

"Whenever you're free" he said looking down, his fingers playing with the end of his braid, "I mean, if you want to I could, you know, welcome you or, I don't know. Only if you want to."

James nodded, fond to the mumbling.

"I would like that, too"

Keith's smile was one of the best things James had ever seen.

* * *

He actually went to Daibazaal a month later, but not with the end he and Keith thought.

"He what?" he had asked in the phone, his blood hammering in his ears and heart, the fear making his fingers and voice shudder, "Why did he do that?!"

Kolivan sighed, and James almost could see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He thought it was a good opportunity" he explained shortly, "And it was, but it became risky."

James almost flew all the way across the universe in his own jet to get to Daibazaal. Fortunately, Shiro was going too, so they went together in an express ship by a teludav.

"He's alright" Shiro had told him when James couldn't keep himself still in the trip, "Keith will be alright."

But James could hear the tone of worry in his voice, the little tremble that he had every time something like this happened to his close ones. And Keith was one of the closest friends they both had.

"Oh, Official Griffin," Krolia had said when he saw him in the corridor of the hospital, her face fallen in tiredness but a thankful smile brightening her eyes, "Captain Shiro."

"How are you doing, Krolia?" Shiro had asked in a soft tone, grabbing her elbows in a half hug, "How is he?"

"He's fine," she said rolling her eyes, "He's just so bold sometimes..."

Shiro huffed a laugh, and talked to Krolia for a few minutes about what the doctors had said, James jumping in his spot restless.

"James."

He glanced at Krolia, finding her smiling.

"He's next door, you can go and see him."

James swallowed, ashamed that his anxiety went noticed, but nodded and walked to the door Krolia pointed out, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Yeah?"

He opened the door, finding Keith laid down in the bed while frowning at the ceiling, and when his eyes found his, he jumped up, seating and turning to James as if he was a ghost.

"J-james," he said while James closed the door and walked up to him, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question."

Keith looked lost, his eyes wandering over him for a minute before they widened, dropping down to the sheets.

"I... That..."

James huffed, desperate.

"You fucking went and crashed on the shield, for god's sake, Keith!" he yelled throwing his arm to the side, "You could've died!"

Keith flinched, his gaze still in the sheets, and his clawed hands gripping them at the point to almost rip them.

"I-I... I know, I just..."

"You what?! You just went and did it!" James exclaimed, his fists turning white by the force squeezing them tight, "You didn't even think about the consequences!"

"I did, okay?!" Keith shouted, snapping his head up, "I did! But the mission was important I couldn't have let them win!"

"WIN WHAT?!" James screamed, hot tears falling from his eyes and burning his skin, "They could have won if you had died!"

"James, you don't understand..."

"Oh, I don't? Really?" he asked annoyed, starting to walk side by side in the stupidly small room, "Then illuminate me, Keith. Help me understand your daringly behavior."

Keith stayed silent, blinking a few times to fight the tears that were already flooding his eyes.

"T-they were..."

"What?" James snapped and Keith growled.

"They wanted to attack Earth, okay?!" he yelled "They wanted to attack your HQ, and kill every single puny human that cared about their planet! They wanted to kill you!"

James stared at him, confusion swirling his thoughts, and wiped his tears away.

"How do you know that?"

Keith swallowed, looking down again.

"I heard them talk about it in their comms" he answered quietly, his voice trembling, "They said something about it, okay? I didn't get everything, but they mentioned you, and..."

"And you snapped?"

Keith sighed, nodding and glancing him in the side of his bed, his hands shivering at a thought.

"They said something about going for you first" he murmured, his eyes shattered in tears, "They wanted to kill you and I..."

James gripped his fists, his heart threatening to give up.

"I couldn't think of a life without you."

He jumped over him, not caring about the hisses of pain Keith let out, and hugged him tightly, his face hidden in the curve of his neck while he sobbed into his hair.

"J-james..."

"You are so stupid" he whined gripping his back, Keith finally wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry..."

"You fucking should be, idiot."

Keith huffed a shaky laugh, his fingers going up and down his back, waiting a couple minutes until James' cries lowered to sniffs and sighs.

"I-I can't."

Keith hummed, his hand stopping for a second before burying its fingers in James' short hair.

"What's that?"

"I can't think of a life without you, either."

Keith squeezed him.

* * *

The first time James invited Keith to Earth, James planned the whole thing, going over and over the details to have everything prepared and perfect for it.

But the things didn't go as planned.

"James."

He opened his eyes lazily, finding Keith's alarmed ones staring at him.

"Keith..." he murmured, his mouth dry and pasty by the long sleep, "Hey..."

"How are you doing?" he asked, leaning his chin in his hands propped up in the side of his bed.

"Great" he said with a laugh, staring at Keith too much, "You're beautiful..."

Keith blushed, and James smiled at that.

"You had a concussion." Keith said hiding his face behind his hands, "Shiro said you'd say weird things like that."

"I'm saying the truth" James said looking up to the ceiling and sighing, "You're not gonna yell at me, hot stuff?"

Keith huffed, standing up and seating in the edge of the bed, James smiling at him widely.

"You're too into painkillers to remember later."

James pouted, squinting at him.

"Maybe you should kiss me and see if I remember" he whispered and Keith choked.

"W-what?"

"You should" James continued, blinking a few times, "Really."

"You mean that?"

"I had a concussion."

Keith snorted

"Oh, I see." he said amused, "Maybe I shouldn't, though."

"Why?"

"I'd like you to remember our first kiss."

James thought about it, his sight lost in the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'd like that, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Keith laughed, too softly and sweetly, and James wondered if he would really forget if he kissed Keith right now.

"I'll come for you later, okay?" Keith said, his fingers reaching James' in a tender touch, "The doctor said you'll be fine by tonight."

"Okay," James muttered, mesmerized by Keith playful behavior when nervous, "It's a date."

Keith huffed.

"A very weird hospital date, if you want."

"I'd like that."

* * *

When he woke up, he didn't feel as dizzy and tired as before, just the little pain in the side of his head and the horrible taste of his morning breath.

"Shit." he cursed, squeezing his eyes and frowning, "Did I really asked him to kiss me?"

"Yeah."

He startled, snapping his head to the side and finding Keith grinning widely at him.

"Shit."

Keith giggled, standing up from the chair and closing the distance deliberately, James wishing his mother Earth to swallow him whole.

"Ready to take a walk?" Keith asked his fingers fidgeting with the hem of the sheets, "Or are you going to tell me that it was the concussion talking?"

James let out a groan.

"It was... Shit."

"You say that a lot."

"Shut up."

He helped him get out of the bed, his hands carefully wrapping his sides and maintaining him standing. James didn't feel that bad to be held like that, but he wasn't going to complain walking down the hallways with Keith attached to his body, his shoulder serving him right as a pillow.

"Here." Keith murmured, letting James stand by himself in the hospital terrace, seeing him walk to the railings slowly. "James?"

James sighed, holding onto the railings and looking up to the sky, the stars tinkling and some spaceships leaving light traces in the night.

"You're gonna yell at me now, hot stuff?" he asked without looking over his shoulder, Keith scoffing, "I did what I had to do, you know."

"Yeah" Keith agreed not really sounding regretful, "And I know there was no other way to get done the job."

James nodded, rubbing his eyes for a second and then turning to Keith.

"It was an accident, James, I know" Keith assured walking to him, stopping closer than he ever had before, "And I know you were scared, too."

James swallowed and nodded again, feeling Keith's hands find his on his sides and squeeze them.

"I'm not going to yell at you, James" he explained as if it wasn't already obvious, "You did your job and saved all that people. And the crash was just an accident."

"But..." James started, looking down to the space between them, "I yelled at you before..."

"Yeah, you did, but I deserved it." he explained shrugging, "You made your decisions with your head clear, and I did something stupid."

He huffed, shaking his head and gazing up, his eyes stopping on Keith's too quickly. Keith gasped softly, one of his hands letting go James and reaching up to hold his face, his claws not being harsh with the sensible skin behind his ear.

"You gonna kiss me, hot stuff?"

"Just if you'll remember it later."

James laughed, his shoulders shaking too much as he tried to keep in place, in Keith's hands.

"I will," he reassured, risking his free hand to grip the side of his hip, "And if I don't, you could just kiss me again, you know?"

This time Keith was the one laughing, his giggles rumbling through his chest and into James' body, his fingers moving steadily over his skin in a charming way.

"I could."

"Yeah, you could."

James' first kiss with Keith was under Earth's stars.

* * *

"Have Keith told you that he wanted to do the Voltron Trial?"

James almost choke, coughing up and having to take a napkin to cover his mouth before the juice came out of his nose.

"You what?" he said snapping at Keith, who was glaring at Shiro on the other side of the table.

"Thank you, Takashi" Keith spat at Shiro, grinning knowingly at both.

"You didn't tell me about it" James said, his tone skimming betrayal, "I told you I wanted to do the Trial but you didn't even mention it!"

Keith sighed, biting his meat and chewing thoroughly.

"You're not going to escape by eating, Kogane."

He rolled his eyes, and glanced James over his cup of green drink.

"I just..." he started, making a vague move with the hand, "Look, you were going on and on about the Voltron Trial, and how excited you were, so I didn't feel good saying that I was going to do it, too."

"You were worried to steal my thunder?" James gasped shocked, "That's even worse!"

Keith let go of his cup and fork, slumping into his chair.

"I didn't want to tell you because you're going for the Red Lion and I'm going for her, too."

James felt real betrayal piercing his heart.

Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but Keith preferred to hide it before even tell him about it.

"And what?" James asked frowning, "Are you going to step aside?"

Keith bit his lower lip.

"I... thought about it?"

"Oh, no" James exclaimed standing up and pointing him with a finger, "You and I are going to take the Trial, you heard me?"

"But-"

"Keith, you heard me?"

Keith mouthed for a bit, his eyes shooting from James frown and Shiro's amused expression.

"I-I did, but..."

"No 'buts', Keith" he said sitting down again and taking a sip from his juice, sighing after a bit, "I don't... I don't want to stop you, okay?"

Keith shrunk in his seat, nodding.

"Even if we go, there's no warranty that one of us will be the Red Paladin," he muttered picking at his food in a mindless motion, "There'll be, like, thousands of people attending."

"But I didn't want to take something you deserve."

"You deserve it, too, Keith."

Keith glanced him, smiling a bit at his own proud smile.

"Not like you."

"Maybe."

"Asshole."

* * *

"Are you mad?"

James sighed slowly, letting his lungs strain for a little before taking a breath.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, James."

He turned to him, catching his eyes staring at the floor in broken thoughts.

"Why did you keep it to yourself?" he asked looking down, too, and seeing Keith fingers fidgeting, now not even with the braid in his hands because he cut off most of his hair because of the summer heat and the ends of it now were passing his shoulders, "You really thought about quitting?"

Keith stayed silent, his teeth biting his lower lip with too much force, and James clicked his tongue, stepping up to him and reaching to hold his face, his thumb grazing over his mouth for Keith to let go.

"Stop doing that," James muttered, "You'll hurt yourself."

Keith stared at his eyes, his hands twitching a little before sliding to James' hips and behind his back, stepping ahead to hug him. James didn't let go of his face.

"I didn't want to tell you" Keith started, his head tilting a bit into James' palm, "because I was scared."

James frowned, his lips pursuing in a thin line.

"Scared?" he whispered, trying not to sound rough, "Scared of what?"

"You're always in danger, James" Keith stated closing his eyes, "You're always risking your life and being there to save everyone. You're always worrying me."

Now James really frowned.

"And you're saying this to me, Mr. I-crashed-my-fighter-to-break-down-a-shield-because-bad-people-were-talking-bad-things-about-my-beloved-one?"

"Beloved one?" Keith repeated amusedly, "We weren't even dating."

"You did crash because of that, Keith."

"True, but-"

"No 'buts'", James said again and leaned a bit while pulling down Keith, their foreheads thumping together, "You're always in danger, too, Keith. That's why I wanted to take the Trial in the first place. I wanted to be able to protect you."

"Well, that is why I wanted to take it, too, James" Keith pouted, wrinkling his nose by trying to look into James' eyes, "I want to be able to fight for you, I want to be stronger and hid you from everyone that tries to harm you."

James huffed.

"You take after your father."

"We're not talking about that" Keith groaned, his hands roaming James' back in a comforting and possessive way, "I just…"

James felt him push away, and he let go of his face, Keith looking down to his feet and looking uneasy.

"Look, you don't have to answer this, okay?" he said suddenly, glancing briefly at his face, "So don't act all weird if you don't know what to say, I just want to say it, okay?"

"Are you going to ask me for a date?"James teased him, gaining a glare, "You know we've been dating, right?"

"James…"

"I'm just making sure."

Keith groaned and stepped forward, taking James' head in his hands and kissing him slowly, his lips barely moving as he tilted his head and opened his mouth in steady motions. James couldn't help but gasp, reaching for his clawed hands and squeezing them tightly, responding the kiss with the same calm and passion Keith did.

They pulled apart for a bit, sometimes kissing chastely and short or making out for a long minute with their breaths coming short.

"I'm in love with you" Keith confessed a little while after James stole his breath with a specially deep kiss, "And I just… can't be out there knowing you could be in danger."

James sighed, his mouth curving in a grin too shy to be mocking.

"I love you, too" he answered tilting his nose to brush it against Keith's, "So, please, stay by my side for as long as you want to protect me."

"You know we live in totally different worlds, right?" Keith said frowning, a little smile escaping from his mouth, "Like, in totally different galaxies, you know?"

James laughed, nuzzling his face into Keith's neck.

"I know" he whispered, "Sorry, that was stupid."

"It wasn't" Keith muttered, his fingers tracing forms in his scalp, "I want that, too."

"Maybe you're the stupid."

"Maybe."

"I love you."

"I love you, James."

* * *

He didn't like the feeling of disappointment. It was like ripping the air out of his lungs. It was like wanting to cry a lot but not managing to get out a single tear.

One human kid had called the Green Lion a few months ago, Green answering almost immediately and defending her new pilot from the bullies that pushed her to the ground and tried to hit her and rip all her notebooks.

The kid was Katie Holt, Commander Holt's younger sister, and she was terribly brilliant, too smart for her own good, and in many ways the rest of the humans would never be.

That was what started the Voltron Trial, the search for the rest of the paladins, many suitors trying to call for the lions that they wanted but any of them responding.

Not until an altean cried for help while in a storm, his lungs being crushed by the force of the waves, almost drowning when the Blue Lion appeared in a rush of light, saving her new paladin from the stormy oceans and causing more controversy in the universe.

Green and Blue were taken, their paladins already knowing each other and eager to know more about the lions, but they won't respond again until the other three had their pilots.

The Trial was just attending to the gathering Princess Allura was holding, her palace in Altea being full of people trying to call for the lions they wanted, but the lions discarding quickly enough the ones that were just for power or fame. They could even see the lions, seated in the gardens with their shields up, and one by one, they had the opportunity to call for them, first the Yellow, second the Red, and last the Black.

James had separated from Keith in their way to the lions, the line that the people formed causing them to be apart with twenty people in between. And Keith, being in front of him, always looked over his shoulder to find him, smiling at him nervously before looking to the front again, and by the move of his shoulders James could say he was fidgeting with the end of his braid.

They passed the Yellow Lion and stood in front of him for a few seconds just as cordiality, calling for her half-assed and continuing their way to the Red Lion, Keith starting to shoot gazes to the sides while his ears straightened and tilted in every way.

He was nervous, James noted.

"Whoa!"

The people suddenly started to scream and cheer, James looking back and seeing the shield of the Yellow Lion go down in front of a Balmerian, looking as surprised as the rest of the audience clapped and cheered him to step inside the lion.

Until then, James felt real nervousness.

What if he didn't get to be the Red Paladin? What if neither of them could wake the Red Lion? What if he became the disappointment he didn't want to be?

"Look!"

James snapped at the Red Lion, her shield going down quickly and she leaning over her new pilot, Keith standing right in front of her with his hand stretched to her.

James saw him smiling, so wide his sharp canines were showing, and he felt really proud of him while all the people cheered for him. But then reality hit him, the disappointment twisting his guts and shortening his breaths.

That was the worse time for Keith to look back at him, the excitement on his face crumbling and falling into despair.

"James..."

He shook his head, forcing a smile to Keith, and tried to open up his way through the crowd, feeling his eyes starting to heat up in a threat of tears.

"James!" he heard Keith called him, his feet still pulling him to the side of the castle, passing in front of the Black Lion, "JAMES!"

A thunderous roar rumbled the ground, James freezing in his spot, and the third shield went down, the Black Lion ignoring the person calling for her and stepping ahead, her shadow covering James in an intimidating stance.

"W-what...?"

Black shrugged her shoulders a few times, as if the posture of being seated for god knows how long have stiffened her muscles, and then she leaned down in front of him, all the people going silent at her actions.

"What...?" James muttered, disbelief coloring his voice and expression, "You want me to...?"

A low growl made him gasp, biting his lip and risking a step to the Black Lion.

'He'll be by your side the same way he had always been' he heard faintly into his head, deafening the cheers of the people claiming the new paladins, 'He'll be by your side just as you want him to be.'

He looked at Keith, his indigo eyes open in awestruck, shining beautifully in the light of the Altean suns, and he received a fond smile from him, feeling himself smile.

'Just like he wants to be by your side.'


End file.
